Miraculous Demigods
by LupinePhoenix
Summary: Percy jackson and Miraculous at camp Halfblood. The weapons and powers have been swapped, but who did it?
1. Chapter 1

_**I DO NOT OWN MIRACULOUS LADYBUG OR PERCY JACKSON CHARACTERS! AN: Supposed to be vague 1st chapter. Will make sense as it goes along. Thanks for reading! :) Lupine Phoenix**_

* * *

"Come on out, little _liar._ You're secret will be revealed soon," he taunted me. I couldn't go out there. Bean-Spiller would get my secret. And that secret wasn't worth losing. My best friends were Adrien Agreste and Annabeth Chase, who were dating. I had a girlfriend, and her name was Marinette Dupain-Cheng.

I ran into an alley. Bean-Spiller followed, but went past my alley. "Where are you, son of Poseidon? Your secrets will soon be mine!"

I uncapped my pen, but before I could use it or the quip I was thinking of, I was swept up by someone. "You're safe now, right, Percy?" she asked, still holding my arm. Her voice sounded... familiar. She was wearing a red suit with black polka-dots, like a... "Ladybug?"

"Yes?" That voice, I've heard it before. I knew who it was. And the way she said my name. Marinette was Ladybug, no doubt about it. I really needed to calm down on learning secrets.

"Why do you sound like Marinette?" Her grip faultered, almost letting me go as we swung through the city on her yo-yo.

"What? No, I don't!" She sounded panicked. I smirked. Good old Mari.

"Come on, you know my name. You know who I am, Mari, just admit it."

She set us down on a roof building. "Fine. I'm Ladybug. But don't tell Adrien or Chat Noir or Annabeth, okay? They don't need to know. Besides, how would they feel about being rescued by the biggest loser in camp?" She laughed.

"You don't want to be caught by Bean-Spiller for a different reason. Tell me."

"Come on, Percy. You wouldn't understand."

"I wouldn't understand? I'm your boyfriend!" She turned and gave me an annoyed look, telling me to stop asking.

"Your not cheating, are you?"

"No, I'm not Percy." She blushed. Then her face changed into a puzzled look. "Where did you get that ring?"

Ring? What ring? I looked on my hand, where a silver ring shown in the moonlight. I dug my hand into my pocket, where my pen usually was. But this time it wasn't. _Where was my pen?_

"I don't have my pen, Mari. I don't have my pen!"

"But isn't supposed to appear in your pocket?" She sounded worried.

"Supposed to! But it's not. And when did I get this stupid ring?" I was panicking now, thinking, no, _knowing_ something was wrong. A flash of green, and then a tiny thing flew around my head.

"What are _you_?" I asked, almost falling into the railing of the roof. Marinette grabbed me, and looked at the thing.

"That's a Kwami, Percy," Marinette explained. "It helps you become a superhero."

" _W_ _hat_?"

"I'm a Kwami. And my name is Plagg. Do you have any cheese?" the Kwami said, searching him. "Do you know what happened to my other holder? What's your name? You're a demigod, aren't you? Son of Poseidon? I can work with that."

"Your holder."

"Yeah." The Kwami thing looked like a cat. A very tiny, odd looking cat, but one nontheless. "I can't tell you his name, but I can tell you what he looked like."

"Um, I'm wearing a ring with a paw on it. Do you think that's the holder?" I asked, my question directed to Mari.

"No. That's your Miraculous. Huh. Your not mortal, either, so I guess it could have been swapped for something else by the gods," Plagg explained. "If you want to be a superhero, and don't repeat me, you gotta say _Claws On_. If you want out, you have to either say _Claws Off_ , or wait five minutes after using your Cataclysm. Okay, kid?"

I nodded. This was crazy, and I mean, _super_ crazy. "I'm gonna be, like, a black haired Chat Noir?"

"Yeah, I guess. She's going to be your partner, and it doesn't help that you know your identities. Go and stop the Bean-Spiller."

"C-claws On," I said, transforming. I thought the ears were a nice touch.

"Wow," Mari said under her breath.

"How do I look, Mari?" I asked, flexing. I didn't feel so weird as Chat, to be honest. I was just wondering what happened to my sword. And I was thinking that a certain son of Perses...

A flash of pink and red, and Marinette was standing in front of me, without a suit. Her earrings were gone, and she was still smiling.

"Mari. Your suit," I said, pointing to her.

"What?!" she yelled, touching her ears. "My Miraculous! Can you take us back? Just use your stick."

"Okay. Just don't expect me to start making any puns," I said, taking her by the waist. I kissed her as I did so, and bounded off.

* * *

So let me explain. Adrien Agreste was the son of Perses, the god of destruction. A minor god, but important. And Marinette Dupain-Cheng was the daughter of Tyche (Tie-key), the goddes of luck, also important. Annabeth was the daughter of Athena, and as you might have guessed, I was the son of Poseidon. We were friends.

"Hey, Percy," Adrien said behind me. I was scared out of my mind that he had found out I had his ring. I had jumped a mile high.

"Holy crap, man, don't do that! I'll get Chiron and Master Fu!"

"Sorry, I was just wondering where you got that ring. I found a pen in my pocket and it won't leave." He pulled out a ball-point pen, holding it by the tip. "And, uh, have you seen Mari? I wanted to talk to her."

"Try uncapping it," I suggested. Was it my pen? "And, no, I haven't seen her. You can tell me, so I can relay a message. We're buds, man, you can tell me."

"Uh, well, Annabeth and I... we're not working. I haven't told her yet, but I think I love Mari."

Oh. He was in love with her. I got angry about that. "Adrien, if you break Annabeth's heart, I'll kill you. If you break Mari's even more, I will raise you from the dead just to kill you. Got it?"

"Jeez, Percy. I just wanted to let you know. I think that she might be falling. I just wanted to let you know before she dropped the bomb on you." Adrien sat down next to me, and wiped his face with his hands. "How are we going to do this? Best man wins?"

"She's my _girlfriend._ Gods! What's wrong with you, dude? I thought we were friends. Take this up with Cupid," I added before he could say anything. "You recognize this ring?"

He gasped. "That was mine. Where did you get it?"

"I don't know, _Chat Noir_."

"That explains the pen. Oh, wow. What happened to the other Miraculous?"

"I don't think we could find it unless Plagg knows."

"And I bet _Plagg_ is attracted to Tikki, or any possible holder for Tikki," a voice said behind us. _Mari_.

"Who's Tikki?" Adrien and I said at once.

"My Kwami. I lost my earrings, guys. Do you think the gods are behind this again?" Mari sat down next to me and placed her hands on mine. I kissed her cheek.

"Maybe," Annabeth called, walking over. "I woke up with these weird earrings, and there's this bug thing that follows me _everywhere_. I know she's yours, Mari!"

My heart rate rised, and I almost sighed at how pretty she looked with the earrings. Maybe that was the ring, too. Plagg zoomed up into my ear and whispered, "She's got the earrings! She's your soulmate, kid!"

"Shut it," I whispered.

"Excuse me, Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth said. I hadn't realized how loud I had been.

"Talking to the stupid Kwami," I grumbled, "said something about _soulmates._ "

"I have one of those things, too. A Kwami. Said her name was—"

"Tikki," we all answered.

"Yeah. So am I gonna be, um..." she lowered her voice, "Ladybug?"

"I guess," Marinette answered, playing with her now plain earlobes. "Ughh, I miss my earrings!"

"I want them off! But they won't move!" Annabeth screamed. We all shushed her.

Adrien looked at me, and snapped his fingers, playing with the ring finger. "Try taking the ring off, Perce. It might work. Maybe."

I tried to tug at it. It didn't even twist. "No luck," I said.

"Not now, stupid," Annabeth yelled. She would have been a better Chat Noir. I heard a little squeaky voice coming from behind her.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth, but we need to find Chat Noir! He could be anywhere," it whined.

"Oh, but I'm right here," I answered, flashing the ring that wouldn't move.

But I think that we were _all_ in trouble.

"Wait," Annabeth said. "You're Chat Noir?"

*Que the

...DA

... _DA_

... ** _DAAAAA_**


	2. Chapter 2

"You're Chat Noir?" Annabeth said, wide-eyed. "But, wouldn't Adrien be my—" she stopped, confused. "No, Tikki! He's not!"

"No, Adrien wouldn't!" Plagg whispered loudly, his scratchy voice hurting my ears. "That's not what the Fates had planned."

"So that means that if you two are soulmates, that means that we're—" Marinette stopped talking and sat down next to Adrien, unconciously resting her head on his shoulder. Adrien blushed. She sighed, and that made me think it wasn't so _unconcious_.

"Um, yeah. I guess we almost all pick the wrong people then," I said, clearing my throat. "But what about our own feelings?"

"Something you need to work out yourself," someone said, sounding far off. The voice was beautiful. "Otherwise you'll never be happy."

I turned and saw the most gorgeous woman I'd ever layed eyes on. Her hair shifted from blonde to red to black and brown. Her eyes were rainbows, her body different than ever each second. "Aphrodite?" My voice quivered, I wanted to kill myself. My legs wobbled. I felt my mouth water. And some other things, but I couldn't help it.

"Yes, Percy. The jewels and weapons are my fault. They only go back when you change into who the Fate's want you to be. Just a like magic," she said, giggling. I blushed. Marinette put her hand on my arm. Annabeth held my hand, and I think they left Adrien behind me. I almost snickered when I thought about that.

"So the Fates assigned us a soulmate?" I asked, somehow finding my voice.

"Oh, they do it with almost everyone. Mortals almost always just miss their soulmate and live miserably. That's why love is so cherished!" Aphrodite squealed. I was getting a little nervous. What did she want?

"Excuse me, Lady Aphrodite, but what are you here?" Annabeth asked.

"Why am I here?" she laughed. "I'm just telling you that the changes are permanent in a month. If you want your old... _things_ back, then you'll have to complete the quest for love!"

 _Poof!_

"Man, I hate her," I mumbled, remembering a couple years ago when Annabeth was captured. We didn't know Adrien or Marinette back then.

"Is this a bad time to ask for a breakup?" Adrien said, holding Marinette's hand.

"YES!" Annabeth and I yelled. I was positive we were causing a scene— we were in the center of the camp. I was pretty sure that all eyes were on us.

"Annabeth, I was going to tell—"

"I don't want to hear your excuses! How long have you—?"

"I don't even know. I just know that everytime I'm with you, I feel like I'm doing something wrong. I wanted to tell you, but I couldn't break your heart."

Her face was red and covered in tears. She walked in my direction, and hugged me. I embraced my best friend, angry that she had to find out like this. It would have only made it worse to mention that I knew for the past hour and a half.

"It's okay, Wise Girl. He doesn't deserve you," I whispered. Girls were so hard to deal with. First Marinette, being the literal _worst_ girl to woo, and then she's snatched out of my hand. Now I'm being told by the Goddess of Love herself to date Annabeth. Why was my life so _hard_?

 _ **ADRIEN'S POV**_

So first thing's first. Not _only_ is one of my worst secrets now spread between us four, but my deepest one as well. I really did destroy things. I couldn't be Chat Noir without my Miraculous, and now I learned that not only is Marinette Ladybug, but our Miraculouses shifted to Annabeth and Percy.

WHAT HAPPENED TO US?


End file.
